The Lion King: Sarafina
by Asante
Summary: A young Sarafina must flee her ancestral pride before she becomes her king's next concubine. Alone and starving, she enters a glorious kingdom known as the Pride Lands, where she'll learn to trust others once again.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lion King:**

**The Legend Continues**

By Asante

* * *

**Note: **The following is the recommended reading order of my fan fiction novels and short stories:

_The Lion King: A Father's Concern _**(short story)**

_The Lion King: Sarafina _**(short story)**

_The Lion King: Mheetu _**(short story)**

_The Lion King III: The Lost Prince _**(book)**

_The Lion King IV: The Rogue Pride _**(book)**

_The Lion King: Responsibilities _**(short story)**

_The Lion King V: Man Comes to the Pride Lands _**(book)**

You can find all my fan fictions on my profile page. Technically, _Responsibilities_ takes place before _The Lost Prince_ but I recommend reading _Responsibilities_ last and then _Man Comes to the Pride Lands_ because _Responsibilities_ is a midquel of _Mheetu_ with a final section that takes place after _The Rogue Pride_, so it will probably spoil some of the plot for _Mheetu_, _The Lost Prince,_ and _The Rogue Pride_.

* * *

Prologue

In a faraway land where the grass never grew and where the animals looked on their king with fear instead of respect, a young lioness lay awake among her sister lionesses atop a craggy kopje. She slowly rose, trying not to wake the others. She crept between the other lionesses until she was at the edge of the large rock. She leapt spritely from the kopje and landed gracefully, except for the snap of a branch she'd unintentionally stepped on.

Freezing in place, she waited anxiously, expecting the others to awaken at the sound of the broken twig. When they didn't, she let out a silent sigh of relief and continued on.

She was still very young, perhaps no older than three years and had not yet taken her first hunt. Her fur was a light tawny-beige color and her eyes were apple-green. She would no doubt become the most beautiful lioness in her pride when she was fully matured, a fact that the king had already noticed.

She made her way along the muddy creek that served as her pride's drinking source, following it upstream for no other reason than to have something to follow. She knew not where she would go or what she hoped to find when she got there but what she knew for certain was that she had to leave this land – that anywhere else in the world was better.

"Sarafina," an old and weary voice scolded from behind her.

The young lioness turned and looked back to see an elderly lioness limping along after her. Spinning about and crouching low, Sarafina whispered angrily to the aged female. "Go away, Mother."

"You will return to the kopje now," Nadra ordered.

"Never," Sarafina snarled. "I'd rather die than let that disgusting tyrant lay one paw on me!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, you ungrateful child," Nadra ordered. "You are the king's next concubine and you will do your duty to this pride and bear his offspring."

"I hate him!" Sarafina protested. "You can't make me!"

"I can and I will," Nadra hissed, rushing forward to tackle her daughter.

Sarafina struck her elderly mother across the face, knocking the weaker lioness to the side. As Nadra tumbled into the mud, Sarafina screamed at her, "You're a horrible mother and I never want to see you or anyone else in this pathetic pride ever again." With that, Sarafina turned and walked briskly away.

The old lioness shook herself angrily. Muddy water dripped from her fur as she glared after Sarafina. "You worthless excuse for a daughter, you don't deserve to have a pride!"

* * *

**The Lion King:**

**Sarafina**

Chapter 1

As Sarafina slept beneath the shade of an umbrella tree, two lioness cubs, each only a year old, stared at her questioningly. A waterfall nearby sent up a soothing cloud of mist that moistened Sarafina's heated skin.

"Who's she?" one of the cubs asked, a pretty little female with jade green eyes and yellowish beige fur.

"How should I know?" her companion muttered irritably. The second cub was sleeker with tannish-brown fur, reddish brown eyes, and a distinctive brown stripe on her forehead.

"You don't have to be so mean, Zira," the first cub pointed out.

"Shut up, Sabini."

Sarafina blinked her eyes open at the sound of the unfamiliar voices. She jerked up into a sitting position and looked at the two cubs. "Uh, hello?" she said uncertainly.

"Hi," Sabini greeted pleasantly. "I'm Sabini and this is Zira."

"Who are you?" Zira demanded. "These are our Pride Lands. You can't come in here without the king's permission."

Sarafina stared at the angry little female and then stood up. "Brat," she mumbled as she walked away.

Sabini giggled as Zira glared furiously after the young lioness. "What's your name?" Sabini called.

"Sarafina," the lioness replied, looking for a way to climb up the waterfall.

"What are you doing?" Sabini persisted.

"Looking for a way up," Sarafina said, scrambling up a rock as she began to climb.

"Why? There's an easier way up Zulu Falls."

"Don't help her," Zira hissed to her companion.

Sarafina looked back at the cubs, glanced one more time up the perilous incline to the waterfall above, and then leapt off the rock and returned to the cubs. "Okay, where's this easier way?"

"Follow me," Sabini said happily.

"Traitor," Zira shouted. "I'm going to tell Prince Taka on you!" With that warning, Zira scurried off.

"Who's Prince Taka?" Sarafina asked as she followed Sabini.

"He's just a bully. He thinks he can order everyone around because he's King Ahadi's son but he's not really a prince. His older brother's the one who'll be the next king."

Sarafina sighed. So she'd escaped one tyrannical pride only to come across another one. "I bet the king's just like this Taka fellow, right?"

Sabini looked over her shoulder. "No, Ahadi's nice. Everyone loves him and his son Mufasa."

Sarafina tilted her head. "Even the concubines?"

Sabini stared blankly. "What's a concubine?"

Sarafina shook her head. This cub was much too young to know about such things. "Never mind. Let's keep going."

Sabini lead Sarafina away from the waterfall and through a small patch of jungle. Heading up hill, they soon came out of the trees onto the cliff that overlooked the waterfall.

"You see, much easier," Sabini said proudly. "Down there is Zulu Falls and up that way is the Zulu River."

Sarafina stared at the deep river with its crystal clear water.

"I didn't know the river was so lush this far upstream. Where I come from, it's shallow and muddy."

"Where do you come from?" Sabini asked.

Sarafina sighed. "About a seven day's journey downriver."

A not so distant roar caused Sabini's ears to perk. "My mother's calling me," she said. "It was nice to meet you, Sarafina." The cub scampered off.

Sarafina watched the lioness cub depart. She'd never met a cub that happy before. She continued on her way, the river leading Sarafina further into the foreign land. She quickly noticed the immense kopje in the center of the kingdom, an enormous rock formation that left Sarafina astounded by its splendor.

Growing complacent, Sarafina was taken by surprise by the sound of three males roaring angrily nearby. She dropped to the ground in fear and remained still, unsure where the roars were originating from or if the males had noticed her. Inching her way through the grass, she tried to sneak away unseen.

"Get off me!" one of the males snarled.

"Don't be a sore loser, Leo," a second male chastised.

Sarafina paused. The males sounded as if they were adolescents, probably three years in age like herself. This confused her, she'd never heard of so many males this old being allowed to remain in a kingdom. Traditionally, a lion king would banish males of this age to prevent competition for the females' attention.

"That's another point to Mufasa," a third male declared. "Really, Leo, you're not very good at this."

"Shut up, Mega," the first male muttered.

Whatever they were doing, it appeared they didn't notice Sarafina so she continued to move silently through the grass, hoping to pass unnoticed.

"Oh boys," a fourth voice spoke, this one an adolescent female, "we have a visitor."

Sarafina froze again, listening as three noses began to sniff the air.

"Who's that?" asked the first male, whom the other two had called Leo.

"Whoever it is, they don't smell familiar," said the third male, who was referred to as Mega by the first.

"Do you recognize who it is, Sarabi?" asked the second male, who Sarafina guessed was the one called Mufasa.

"No," replied the female. "Hey you, sneaking through the grass, show yourself."

Sarafina sighed and stood up, looking over to her right where the four adolescents stood. One of them was a very magnificent looking young male with broad shoulders, a pronounced jaw, golden-brown fur, a course but tidy mane of thick red fur, and reddish-brown eyes. Next to him stood a slightly younger male who, though not as large, had a thicker and messier mane, his bangs falling messily over his forehead above a pair of mildly concerned brown eyes. The third male was a white lion, younger than the first two, with a light brown mane combed back to reveal a handsome but somewhat arrogant looking face. Despite his haughty expression, Sarafina had to admit he had very lovely dark brown eyes. Last was the female who stood close to the large male with the red mane. She was a heavily built warrioress with dark beige fur, a prominent chin that offset her feminine features, and orange-brown eyes.

"I've never seen her before," the one with the messy mane noted. He sounded like the one the others called Mega.

"Did it hurt?" the white lion called out to Sarafina.

Sarafina tilted her head. "Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven," the white one specified, waggling his eyebrows.

"Leo, stop talking," the heavily built female instructed darkly.

The large adolescent with the red mane approached. "You're not from the Pride Lands. What's your name?"

Sarafina regarded each of them anxiously. "It's Sarafina."

"I'm Mufasa, prince of this kingdom," the one with the red mane introduced himself. "These are my close friends, Mega, Leo, and my betrothed Sarabi."

The one called Sarabi nuzzled Mufasa under his chin affectionately at the mention of the word 'betrothed.'

Sarafina took each of them in and lowered her head timidly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trespass. I was just passing through."

"Don't worry about it, Babe," Leo said with a grin. "No harm done."

"Where are you heading?" Mufasa asked.

Sarafina shrugged. "Nowhere in particular."

Sarabi gave Sarafina a concerned look. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you look a bit lean. When's the last time you ate anything?"

Sarafina thought about it for a moment. "Four days, I guess."

Sarabi nodded. "Come with me," she instructed.

Sarafina instantly obeyed, the powerful female exuding a natural authority that left Sarafina unable to disagree with her.

"I call dibs," Sarafina heard Leo say, not sure what he meant.

"Leo, shut up," Mega sighed.

* * *

**Continue to Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lion King:**

**Sarafina**

Chapter 2

The four Pridelanders were very amiable to Sarafina, which put her even more on edge. Customarily, a lion pride would show hostility to a rogue female and Sarafina wondered if perhaps these lions were leading her into a trap. Cautiously, she followed them to a hill overlooking the grazing fields and took a seat. They watched as a party of full grown lionesses stalked through the grass towards a herd of hartebeests.

"Your arrival was nicely timed," Mega noted to Sarafina. "Dinner should be ready in just a few moments."

"Unless the antelope evade the hunting party," Sarafina suggested.

Mufasa chuckled. "As far back as I can remember there's never been a day when the lionesses failed to catch a meal for the pride."

"Because of Queen Uru," Sarabi explained.

"My mother," Mufasa clarified. "She's the best hunter in the pride."

"Look, there's Uru," Leo informed them, motioning to the brown-furred female leading the hunting party stealthily through the grass. "Go Queen Uru!" he cheered loudly.

Several of the hartebeests looked up the hill at the five young lions and then took off running, alerted to the presence of the carnivores by Leo's call. The lionesses in the hunting party snarled angrily as their prey took flight before they were ready to attack.

"Leo!" Sarabi snapped. "Look what you did!"

Uru and her hunting party sprinted after the fleeing herd.

"Uh, whoops," Leo mumbled.

"There's no way they'll catch up to them now," Sarafina noted.

Mufasa smiled. "Just watch."

Uru shot ahead of the other lionesses, her powerful legs propelling her towards the stampeding antelope. Her lips were pulled back to reveal eager fangs.

"I'll admit your mother is obviously an above average hunter," Sarafina conceded, "but she can't possibly…"

"Wait for it," Mufasa interrupted.

Uru slowly closed the gap between herself and one of the female antelope at the back of the herd. As the dark furred queen drew closer and closer to her quarry, she pulled her hind legs beneath her in preparation for the deadly leap.

"It's already over," Mufasa informed everyone.

Uru sprung up and came down claws and teeth first upon the antelope.

Leo gulped as Uru brought down her prey. He glanced at Mufasa. "Dude, your mom scares the crap out of me."

"Oh, she's a kitten once you get to know her," a powerful but mildly chiding voice informed the youths from behind. The five young lions flinched in surprise and turned about to see an enormous golden lion with emerald green eyes and a smooth black mane approaching. Sarafina cowered behind the other four youths at his approach.

A few yards behind the enormous male was another youth, similar in appearance to the full grown lion except he had darker fur like the queen's. This youth was accompanied by the unpleasant cub Sarafina had met earlier that day.

"Just in time, Father," Mufasa greeted the powerful male. "Mother just finished preparing dinner."

"Your Highness," Sarabi intoned, bowing her head to the king.

"At ease, Sarabi," the king replied with a gentle smile. He detected an unfamiliar scent among the youths and peered around Leo and Mega to the foreign lioness hiding behind them. "And who is this?" he asked tenderly.

Sarafina lifted her gaze but kept herself low to the ground. "My – my name is Sarafina, Your Highness," she said timidly.

The monarch gave the young female a hospitable bow of his head. "Well met, Sarafina. I am King Ahadi and you are very welcome in our kingdom."

A few paces back, the dark furred youth stopped and sat down on his hunches, regarding his peers and the king with a cool and unpleasant frown. The female cub nudged his shoulder and pointed eagerly at Sarafina.

"See, Taka," Zira hissed, "I told you there was a trespasser!"

"It doesn't matter," the dark furred youth muttered spitefully. "She's nobody important. And stop calling me Taka." Irritably, he fingered the recently healed cut over his eye.

Zira cringed. "Sorry, I forgot – Scar."

"I invited Sarafina to dine with us," Mufasa explained to Ahadi. "She's been traveling and hasn't eaten for several days."

Ahadi nodded. "Of course, she can have the first share – build up her strength."

Sarafina stared blankly at Ahadi. "First share?" she scoffed. "Your Highness, you must be joking. It's always the king who has the first share."

Ahadi chuckled. "Traditionally, yes, I would be the first to eat but I'm more than happy to give a hungry traveler the first portion." Before Sarafina could respond, Ahadi continued towards the lionesses as they gathered around the slain antelope, the younger lions watching his departure.

"This is – he's unbelievable," Sarafina mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Sarabi asked.

"This place – your king – I've never met such – a pleasant male before." She glanced at the three younger males standing around her. "You three as well, you've been so nice, I don't know what to say."

Mufasa, Mega, and Leo glanced at each other perplexedly. "You don't have to say anything, we're happy to welcome travelers," Mufasa explained, "so long as they don't mean us any harm." He followed after his father to join the banquet, Mega and Leo following.

Sarabi lingered with Sarafina, glancing over her shoulder at the dark furred youth. "Something we can do for you, Scar?" she said soberly when she saw he wasn't following the other males. "If not, Sarafina and I would like to speak alone."

Scar regarded his brother's betrothed with a sneer. "That sounded vaguely like an order, Sarabi. Are you instructing me to leave?"

"What if I am?" she said darkly.

"Let me remind you that you're not Queen yet," he said threateningly. "Don't presume to give orders to a prince."

Sarabi roared, startling the young male and the female cub beside him. Scar hurried off down the hill to take cover among the other lions, Zira trailing after him.

Sarafina watched in amazement as the young male took flight. "I can't believe he let you speak to him like that," she scoffed. "In my old pride, any female who acted as you did to a male would have been severely punished."

Sarabi chuckled. "I've heard how things are done in other prides but it's very different here," she explained to the newcomer. "I can see that you're not very familiar with our customs and I'd be happy to tell you more about our traditions if you'd like. You'll be staying the night, won't you?"

"Stay the night? You mean, at your kopje?" Sarafina asked in amazement. In any other kingdom, the pride would have chased her off – possibly even killed her for stepping foot on their land. But in this kingdom, she was being invited to the pride's home!

Sarabi nodded. "Yes, I'm sure the king would be happy to accommodate you for the evening." Before Sarafina could question Sarabi further, the future queen gestured for Sarafina to come with her to the feast. "We can talk more after dinner. And the king wasn't joking when he offered you the first share. He's much kinder than the monarchs of the other kingdoms."

Sarafina followed slowly. "I'm starting to see that," she whispered reverently.

* * *

**Continue to Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lion King:**

**Sarafina**

Chapter 3

The sun had already risen when Sarafina awoke in the Pride Rock den. She looked around the empty cavern, realizing her hosts had already left to do their various duties. She stretched her limbs as she rose and made her way to the den's entrance at the base of the throne. Looking around, she felt disappointed that she would not have the opportunity to say goodbye.

It took her about half an hour to return to the river. She continued to follow it upstream. Eventually, she found where it divided from the Zuberi River. It was here that the wind shifted and she caught the scent of someone following her. She paused and looked back, catching a glimpse of white fur and a light brown mane as her follower ducked behind a bush.

"Leo, what are you doing?" she demanded.

The brawny male poked his head out from behind the shrub. "Sarafina, what a surprise," he feigned. "Funny isn't it, the two of us running into each other like this – totally by accident…"

"You were following me, weren't you?" she said frostily.

"What?" Leo protested. "Of course not." He paused a moment and then sighed. "Okay, yeah, I kinda was," he conceded in a defeated tone.

Sarafina turned around to face him. "What do you want?"

Leo trotted towards her. "I knew you were leaving today and I wanted to say goodbye."

Sarafina narrowed her eyes at him. "So, why didn't you just say goodbye?"

"I didn't really know how to say it," he said sheepishly. "So I just trailed you until I could come up with something – which didn't really happen."

Sarafina shrugged. "Well, goodbye then." She turned around as if to leave.

"So, where are you going?" Leo asked, hoping to keep her longer.

Sarafina thought a moment. "Who knows. Just – away from where I used to live."

"But aren't you already away from where you used to live?" Leo pointed out.

Sarafina rolled her eyes. "Not far enough."

"How far do you have to go before it's far enough?"

"As far as I can possibly go."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Or - and hear me out," Leo began, pausing to clear his throat, "you could stay here – maybe? If you asked Ahadi, I'm sure he'd accept you. He and the rest of the pride already like you; I can tell. And I think you like most of us – unless I read you wrong yesterday."

Sarafina shook her head, staring at the ground absentmindedly. "No, you're right. I do like you all. It's just - the point of leaving home was so I didn't have to live in a pride anymore."

"Why? What happened with your old pride?"

Sarafina didn't answer immediately. "They didn't care about me or what I wanted."

"That can't be right. I'm sure you just had a little misunderstanding…"

"They wanted me to mate with our king after he'd already impregnated half the females in our pride."

Leo's expression went blank. "Uh… Okay?"

Sarafina sighed, figuring if she'd revealed that much of her past, Leo deserved the whole story. "Your pride is a family but my pride was a harem. My father was dethroned and killed when I was a cub and even though I don't remember him, I know he was no different than our present ruler. I had eight half-sisters by five different mothers – and six brothers who I had never met because my father exiled them before I was born. And our current king," she paused and fought a tremor of rage rising up in her chest.

Leo's expression slowly melted from one of shock to one of sympathy.

"If my mother hadn't hidden me when he first came, he would have killed me to insure the survival of his own cubs. And when he chose me to be his next mistress, the other lionesses said I should've been _happy_!" Sarafina spat the last word hatefully. "That's what belonging to a pride means to me."

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lay all that on you," Sarafina mumbled. "It's just when it started coming out, I couldn't stop talking."

"It's okay," Leo replied. "Sometimes I don't know when to stop talking either."

Sarafina laughed. "Yeah, I noticed."

"Yeah," Leo chuckled. Then he blinked in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"Thank you for the invitation but I just don't think I could ever be part of a pride again. As wonderful as it is here right now, your pride could end up just like mine and I can't take that chance."

"That wouldn't happen," Leo scoffed.

"How can you be so sure?" Sarafina demanded. "Ahadi is a good king but what if another lion were to come and dethrone him? How do you know the next king wouldn't force you and the rest of the males from the Pride Lands and take your mates?"

Leo opened his mouth to respond but didn't know what to say at first.

"That's what I thought," Sarafina sighed, turning around to leave.

"Wait, I got it," Leo called out. "If Ahadi were dethroned and another king exiled us, me and the other males would just start another pride, one that kept Ahadi's traditions alive. And our mates would come with us. You could come with me."

Sarafina blinked and turned back to Leo. "Come with – _you_?"

"I mean _us_," Leo corrected himself, blushing under his fur. "You could come with us."

Sarafina thought about it for a moment but frowned hesitantly. "I don't know."

"Just for another month," Leo suggested. "If you still feel the way you do now, you can continue on your merry way upriver to who-knows-where."

Sarafina stared upstream a moment longer before turning around and giving Leo a serious stare. "Fine, one more month, but don't expect me to change my mind."

Leo grinned. "Oh, you'll change your mind. Once you go Pride Lander, you'll never go…" Leo trailed off, trying to think of a word that rhymed with _Pride Lander_. "never go, uh, not Pride Lander?"

Sarafina cocked an eyebrow at Leo. "Came up with that on the fly, did you?"

Leo smiled sheepishly.

Sarafina came closer and licked Leo on the cheek.

"Um, not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Leo asked.

Sarafina shrugged. "A thank you."

"Thanks for what?"

"Don't know yet." She smiled invitingly.

Leo returned her smile with his own arrogant grin. Stepping closer, he nuzzled her along her cheek and neck.

Several yards downriver, Nadra watched her daughter's exchange with the young male Pride Lander. Queen Uru stood beside her, waiting expectantly for the other lioness to retrieve her daughter. "See? She's fine."

Nadra turned around and began to walk back the way she'd come.

"Wait, won't you go to her?" Uru asked.

Nadra paused and shook her head. "If she were to ask, would you allow her to join your pride?"

Uru was flabbergasted. "If you're really going to just leave her here, then yes, we would accept her."

Nadra nodded. "Please don't tell her I was here."

"So, you're really just going to abandon her?" Uru demanded irately. "But you're her mother!"

Nadra looked over her shoulder at Uru. "You have no idea what sort of life she's escaped. Believe me, she's better off here than with our pride."

Uru scowled. "The best place for a daughter is with her mother."

Nadra laughed. "If you could see what life was like outside your pretty little kingdom, you would know that's not always the case. Think poorly of me if you wish but leaving Sarafina here is the best thing I can do for her."

"Then why did you come here in the first place?" Uru demanded.

Nadra sighed. "Because, like you, I thought her rightful place was with me and our pride. I thought that her best chance was to be his…" Nadra grimaced, unable to finish. "I was wrong." She turned towards the queen and met Uru's glare unflinchingly. "Everything I did, I did because I thought it was the best I could do for her, but now I know there's somewhere else that's better for her." She looked back towards Sarafina and Leo. "Someone else better."

"If it's so terrible where you come from, why don't you stay as well?"

Nadra stared at Sarafina, tears running down her cheeks. "I'd only remind her of what she escaped. I belong with the rest of the wretches who shamed her for dreaming of a better life."

Uru shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever understand."

"Then consider yourself lucky, Your Highness."

* * *

The month passed before Sarafina even knew it. At the entrance to the den, she stood before the king and queen timidly. "I know I can be of service to this pride. I'm not much of a hunter now but I promise I'll get better…"

"Sarafina," Ahadi interrupted with a kind smile, "you don't have to ask. We already consider you part of our pride."

Uru stepped forward and nuzzled Sarafina affectionately. "We're so happy to have you."

As the queen stepped back, Sarafina rubbed her eyes with the back of her forelimb. "Sorry, dust in my eyes," she said sheepishly.

"Of course," Ahadi chuckled.

Leo paced along the grassy field outside Pride Rock, waiting for Sarafina.

"You should go," Uru chided. "Someone's getting impatient to see you."

Sarafina looked towards Leo and smiled. "Oh, him? He follows me everywhere, it's so annoying."

"I bet," Uru said with a knowing grin. She gave Sarafina a gentle nudge and the young lioness loped off to meet her admirer.

"It's a shame," Ahadi sighed, "I was thinking she might be good for Taka."

Uru rolled her eyes. "I tried but you know Taka, he thinks he knows better than anyone about courtship." She looked up at Ahadi. "I really hoped that Nadra would come back. I'm overjoyed to have Sarafina in our pride but – I just don't understand why Nadra couldn't stay as well. How could she choose a life she says is so horrible over her daughter?"

Ahadi nuzzled Uru. "Sometimes, when you live in a terrible situation for too long, it becomes hard to leave it."

Uru rolled her eyes. "That's completely illogical."

Ahadi nodded. "It makes sense to someone who's lived out there – who's endured the hardships outside this world."

"Like you?" she asked, nuzzling his silky mane.

Ahadi nodded. "Lucky for me, you and your father found me – saved me before I was trapped in that world forever." He gazed towards Sarafina and Leo's retreating outlines. "I'm glad we could do the same for Sarafina."

Uru smiled. "Me too."

**The End**

* * *

Proposed OC and Semi-Canon Voice Cast

Ahadi - Sean Bean

Uru - Marina Sirtis

Nadra - Kate Mulgrew


End file.
